Spark plugs have long been used to provide an electrical spark to initiate combustion in the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines. Most commonly, spark plugs of the prior art have been utilized in reciprocating piston gasoline fueled engines such as those commonly used to power passenger cars. Generally, these plugs have a lower portion which includes a base with external threads which engage inner threads of a receptacle port in the engine head such that, when the plug is in place, the base of the plug is in a combustion chamber of the engine at a location generally opposing the face of a piston. Typically, these plugs have a ground electrode at the bottom of the base and a central electrode extending from an insulated jacket above and opposing the ground electrode. A high voltage is applied to the electrode generally, just before the piston is in the top-dead-center position before the power stroke to initiate combustion of a compressed fuel air mixture provided in the combustion chamber.